


See Me Feel Me Watch Me

by KaterinaRiley



Series: Sub!Adrien [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dom Marinette, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sub Adrien Agreste, Top Luka, Top Marinette, bottom Adrien, implied Top Adrien, implied bottom Luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Their anniversary is coming up and Adrien's setting up the perfect anniversary gift.--Adrien slipped the red, silk rob off his shoulders, glancing at the camera and biting his lip. Turning around, he loosening the rob, so that it slipped off both shoulders, exposing his upper back. He could imagine Marinette drooling over his muscles, reaching a hand to touch.He teased the camera, looking back, his eyes hooded under his lashes, while he let the rob slip down further and further. His hips swayed slowly to the beat of the song.He let the robe fall down completely, revealing the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything else. As he reached behind to squeeze and pull and bounce his ass, he could practically hear Luka’s moan.





	See Me Feel Me Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy! It's a little longer than the others, and also just a tad bit different. Love ya'll <3

“Okay… Okay… Just about… There.”

Adrien stepped back, grinning. Everything was finally set up. He gave a little wave.

“So, our anniversary is coming up soon… Well, actually, I suppose it’s today for you guys. Since I’ll be handing this tape over to you both then…” He winked. “I hope you enjoy. Happy anniversary.”

He pressed the remote and Slow Motion started playing.

“ _Just wanna see you dance in slow motion…_ ” Trey’s voice sang out as Adrien slipped the red, silk rob off his shoulders, glancing at the camera and biting his lip. Turning around, he loosening the rob, so that it slipped off both shoulders, exposing his upper back. He could imagine Marinette drooling over his muscles, reaching a hand to touch.

He teased the camera, looking back, his eyes hooded under his lashes, while he let the rob slip down further and further. His hips swayed slowly to the beat of the song.

“ _I know you got all dressed up for the club…_ ”

He let the robe fall down completely, revealing the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything else. As he reached behind to squeeze and pull and bounce his ass, he could practically hear Luka’s moan.

With his hands still parting his cheeks, be sank to the floor, quickly checking to make sure the camera in front and behind him were on. They were. He grabbed the lube he’d placed before him and coated his fingers. He started working himself open, whining along to Trey’s “ _Baby you-ooo-oo-ooo-oo-oo-oo…_ ”

Finally, he lifted himself up, revealing the large pink, purple, and blue striped dildo to the back camera. It was Marinette’s gift to all of them last anniversary. As he lowered himself onto it, he threw his head back and moaned. Once he got his breath again, he rocked his hips, slowly at first, but soon he’d lost himself into the rhythm.

“Yes, yes, right there,” he whimpered. “God, please, pull my hair, please.”

Opening his eyes, he looked directly at the front camera. Without faltering his hips, he reached down his body with the hand not fisted in his own hair, sliding his hand across his stomach agonizingly slow. Just as his fingers brushed against his cock, his eyes fluttered shut. He bit his lip and shivered. It wasn’t often he was able to touch himself while being filled; still, he imagined someone else’s hand gripping him, stripping his cock bare.

He lost himself in the fantasy. It was Luka’s cock stuffing him full, hitting that spot over and over again. It was Mari’s hand fisting his hair, twisting his nipple, jerking him off. All too soon, his orgasm bubbled inside him, begging to be released.

“ _O-Oh_!” he moaned, coming just as Slow Motion finished up. Panting, he looked up, grinning at the camera. “H-Hope you enjoyed the show,” he gasped. “Love you guys.”

It took a few minutes, but he finally managed to pull himself off the dildo. The three ground cameras were easy to reach and turn off, but the one he’d dangled from the ceiling to record himself from above, angled precisely over where Adrien sat, so that the mirror he fucked himself on didn’t get in the camera’s reflection, required a chair and for Adrien to stand on his tip-toes.  

“And now…time to edit…” he muttered to himself once he and the room were cleaned and disinfected. He stared at the tapes next to his laptop. He really wasn’t in the mood to work yet. He was sore and tender, but dammit, he wanted more. Going solo was nice, but after being with Marinette and Luka for so long, doing it alone didn’t cut it like it used to.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

He jumped as Marinette popped her head into the room.

“N-Nothing!” he gulped, unconvincingly. “How…uh, how long have you been…back?”

She raised her eyebrow. “Just a few seconds ago. Why?”

He tried to smile casually, but he was a model, not an actor. “Just curious. I like knowing when you’re finally home.”

“Oh, Adrien, you’re so bad at keeping secretes,” she giggled, walking towards him. “But don’t worry, I won’t ask. Yet.”

“There’s no secret to be kept,” he said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks. When her hands gripped his ass, he moaned.

“Kitty, did you get started all by yourself?”

His breath hitched as she slid her hands across his silk robe. (Yes, he put it back on; it was still clean and it felt nice against his skin.)

“And you’re not wearing anything under this? Oh, kitty, you are _naughty_ ,” she hummed, untying his robe and pressing her hands against his lower abs.

“I just got out of the shower…”

Laughing, she sunk down to her knees. “Just got out of the shower… You’re hiding something, kitty.”

“No, I’m no— _oooh, god_ ,” he moaned as Mari licked the underside of his cock. He gripped the edge of his desk.

“You’re already so hard,” she commented. “What were you up to in here all by yourself?”

“Nothi— _iiiinnng_ ,” he whined, his legs parting as her finger started circling him.

Mari didn’t say anything else, her mouth too busy being wrapped around him, sucking, licking, kissing him, with just a hint of teeth. Her one finger became two, curling inside him and scissoring him open. She didn’t comment on how loose he already was. How slick.

All too soon, he was panting, “M-Mari, I’m gonna…soon, I’m…”

In response, she rubbed at his hip, but didn’t pull back. Seconds later, he was coming down her throat.

“How do you feel?” she asked, her voice husky. She stood up, her arms bracketing him.

Unable to tear his gaze off her red lips, he stuttered, “Good. Better.”

“Oh, kitty,” she cooed, one of her hands, cupping his face. “Do you want a kiss?”

“Ye—”

Her lips pressed against his before he could finish. They kissed like a drowning man begged for a raft. The desk dug into Adrien’s back uncomfortably, but Mari’s hand was fisted in his hair, and her tongue was in his mouth, and her other hand rested hotly against his hip and—

“What are you guys doing?” Luka shouted, bursting into the room. He huffed as if he’d ran up the four floors instead of just taking the elevator. “There’s an Akuma! Hurry!”

“Looks like we’re on, Chaton,” Marinette sighed, disappointment coloring her voice.

“Evil never rests,” he said, trying to even out his breathing.

“Tikki! Spots on!” she shouted. Within seconds she was yo-yoing out the window.

With a final deep breath, Adrien pushed off the desk. “Right. Gotta go save the city. Again.”

Luka went over to tie up his silk robe. “Be careful out there.”

Grinning, Adrien winked. “I always am.” But Luka looked as if he was going to protest that, so he quickly shouted, “Plagg! Claws out!”

“Go get, ‘em, cat boy.” Luka slapped his ass. “I’ll be here waiting for you two.”

“Waiting like last time?” Chat asked, his eyes hooded. Luka only called him ‘cat boy’ when he had something special in mind.

Luka playfully shoved him towards the window. “You’ll find out after you defeat the Akuma. Now, go. Ladybug need her partner.”

With a salute, Chat jumped out the window, catching up with his lady within moments.

When they came back to their room, just a little over an hour later, Luka was indeed waiting for them like the last time he’d called Adrien cat boy.

“It’s my turn,” he said, laying naked on the bed, a selection of toys spread out before him. “I know it’s not until Friday, but happy anniversary, guys.”

“Dammit, Luka, there’s no way I can top this,” Marinette groaned, but she was licking her lips.

As hot as this was, Adrien shrugged. “I think my gift tops this actually.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your gift?” Luka challenged, his eyebrow raised. He even parted his legs slightly, and the silk robe did absolutely nothing to hide Adrien’s arousal.

“You’ll find out on Friday. But why focus on that, when you’re in front of me…”

Luka laughed. “Okay, fine, we can wait for your little secret. But I can’t wait any longer. Get over here already, you two, and fuck me.”

Marinette grinned and sauntered over to the bed. “With pleasure.”

Adrien picked up the bi-colored dildo. “Oh, Luka, you have no idea what you’re in for tonight.”

He grinned. “Good.”

On Friday, when the three of them were wrapped in a blanket burrito, watching the video Adrien prepared, Luka gasped.

“You used that dildo on me!”

“What of it?” he teased.

Luka grinned, his hand cupping Adrien underneath the blanket. He was half-hard. “You’ll find out after your little show is over.”

Marinette giggled, her own hand reaching over and rubbing circles on his inner thigh, just below Luka’s hand. “Oh, Adrien, you silly little kitty…”

He grinned. This was exactly what he’d wanted to happen. He had his two lovers wrapped around his fingers, and the best place for _their_ fingers were on him, _in_ him. He couldn’t have imagined such a wonderful, love-filled life when he was fourteen, but here he was now, living it with absolutely no regrets.


End file.
